


Early

by aprilsfool



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilsfool/pseuds/aprilsfool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment of intimacy in the early morning between a husband and his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early

_"Good morning Mrs. Becket…"_

His growl was quiet and warm against her ear. With eyes still closed, an arm snaked around her waist and brought her firm bottom to his lap. The feel of his erection made her squirm.

Heat pooled in between Mako’s legs as Raleigh’s hand found its way under her shirt.

A palm lay flat against the satin skin of her belly as he breathed in her smell. Fingertips traced their way up to her chest and stopped at her plump breasts. Rough hands callously worked and fondled them.

A content purr fell from her lips as her nipples were rolled and pinched pink. His breath felt hot while the sharp sting of his teeth nipped her earlobe.

The wet smack of open-mouthed kisses along her neck echoed close, as he licked and sucked. Delicate fingers grasped the sheets as he softly thrust into her through their clothes. 

“ _Turn around for me."_  

She did as told as he reached under her belly and into her panties. Mako complied by parting her legs and arching her back. 

Deft fingers pushed down in the lacey cotton and came to settle over the soft curls of her sex. Two fingers pushed into her folds while he licked his lips. He found her wet and wanting.

Raleigh groaned as the petite 22-year-old beneath him writhed and bucked… He rubbed her raw as he pressed his manhood into her shapely behind. He hissed when he slipped in his fingers. She was tight and hot.  

As he mercilessly drew them back and forth, he went harder each time. The 6’1" blond nearly came in his pants as she sobbed. 

 When his need had finally become unbearable, he roughly yanked her panties down her thighs and pushed off his clothes.

 _"Raise your hips…"_ Raleigh murmured as he slid a pillow beneath her pelvis. He knelt over her prone figure as she lay face down. A lazy smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as he caressed and kissed up her spine.

Then he leaned back, and stroked himself as he admired her. 

A light airy sigh escaped Mako as she felt the probing rub of his tip. He grit his teeth as he entered. 

 _ **She was silk**_  

 "... _Fuck…"_

Hushed curses were muttered as he brought himself down slowly, smothering her with his chest. 

He breathed in deeply and lovingly dragged his scruff across her nape as he moved. She desperately struggled under him wanting to be closer. Wanting to feel all of him fill her as he slammed his hips down hard. The sound of their joining flesh beat throughout their room in the early morning light.

Mako whimpered as he grunted. 

Raleigh sighed as she moaned.

And after the sweet painful feel of his bite on her skin, she succumbs, drenched and stretched tight around him. He follows in searing throbs and a knuckle white grip. The world around them melts away. 

Raleigh pulls out and then gathers her close. He smooths the hair away from Mako’s face and for the first time that morning, presses his lips to hers. They sleepily smile as their fingers entwine and foreheads touch. He chuckles a bit when she blinks up at him and kisses the tip of his nose.

" _…Good morning Mr. Becket"_  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing. I might write a second part some where along the line but I'm not really sure if it's necessary
> 
> *edit - there will be a second part after all uvu


End file.
